While I wait for you
by ShanMah
Summary: [ONESHOT] Seto comes home late to Joey.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters involved or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh, and I don't make profit out of this story.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Puppyshipping (it's been so many years since I wrote them, but the hell with it)

 **Context:** a oneshot to satiate my puppyshipping love - a small moment of Seto and Joey being together. Not even sure I still have a puppyshipping following, since it's been so long, but still - I had missed them very dearly, so here they are, in all their loving, sexy cuteness. Enjoy!

 **While I wait for you**

Seto always came home late - courtesy of being the CEO of a highly successful company - but that night definitely took the cake. He did not need to look at the clock in his expensive car to know how late it was - nor did he want to, if he was being honest. However, the mere fact that all lights were off in the manor were a dead giveaway. If it was so late that Joey had given up and went to sleep, then Kaiba probably did not have many hours of sleep ahead of him, either. Exactly three hours and a half, to be accurate, since his eye had finally decided to be a pedantic little asshole and take a look at the clock.

"Christ," he mumbled to himself as he got out the silver car. "Even Claire's never gonna be able to brew enough coffee to compensate for this level of sleep deprivation."

Sighting heavily, he threw on the gravel what was left of the cigarette he had been smoking on his ride home and made his way inside the lavish mansion. All of it used to be so much colder. More sober. Then Joey had come along, and begged Seto to let him make the place feel less impersonal. Warmer. And how could Seto had said no to these gorgeous puppy eyes? He climbed up the stairs to the second floor, walking as silently as possible as he went past Mokuba's bedroom and towards the bedroom he shared with Joey. He was not worried about waking up Mokuba - he slept so deep Seto was convinced he would sleep right through a fire alarm if there ever was one - but Joey was a light sleeper and Seto did not want to disturb him.

As stealthily as possible, Kaiba got inside the master's bedroom, closing the dark wooden door behind him. Joey was sleeping, laying on his back, his eyes closed. _Good. Didn't wake him up. At least someone gets to sleep a reasonable amount_. Seto's fingers undid his tie, his eyes lovingly lingering on his sleeping puppy. Even in his sleep he looked peaceful, carefree. Happy. Seto shook his head. _What did I ever do to deserve you?_ He was damaged goods, he knew it, and yet... yet Joey stayed. Kaiba then made a gesture to take off his jacket and shirt, but his cobalt eyes caught a movement.

Now that his eyes were better adjusted to the darkness of the room, he could see movement under the duvet - movement that probably justified Joey's face, which was more pleasured than peacefully asleep, now that he could see him more in details. Seto froze, his gaze on Joey as he, completely oblivious to his lover's presence just a few feet away from him, tilted his head back as a very soft moan escaped his lips. That tiny, soft moan resonated through Seto's mind, rousing him - suddenly, he did not feel that exhausted anymore.

"Oh-" Joey moaned again.

 _Definitely not dropping dead from lack of sleep anymore_. Slowly, silently, the CEO approached the large bed. He was gorgeous - how could someone be so cute and adorable, yet sexy and fuckable at the same time?

"R-rich boy-" Joey whispered, his eyes still closed, his mind wrapped in his fantasy as the movements under the soft duvet became increasingly faster.

Seto smirked and crossed his arms.

"Something I can help you with, puppy?"

To say that Joey was startled would be an understatement. His eyes flashed open, his hand flew off from under the blankets, and even in the very dim light of the bedroom, Kaiba could tell that he was positively red.

"S-Seto I... I was just - erm-"

"Jerking off," Seto cut him. "Nothing wrong with that, especially since your dick of a boyfriend is leaving you alone to your own device nearly every evening."

"I-well I- I didn't mean to- it's not like it can ever replace you, I-"

"Why are you acting like I took offense?"

The smug smirk still lingering on his lips, Seto slightly leaning towards Joey.

"I didn't. That was fucking hot - in fact, I didn't mean for you to stop what you were doing."

"Well you're here now," Joey slyly said, taking his hand in an attempt to pull him in bed with him, "So we can just-"

"Why? You seemed to be handling it pretty well when I came in. So..."

He took a few steps back and sat on an armchair, straightening himself up, crossing his arms again.

"Show me again."

Joey was about to protest again, but Seto had those eyes that were not taking no for an answer, so he gave in, his hand resuming what he had been doing before being interrupted. It barely took a minute before Seto got up the armchair and made his way back to the side of the bed again.

"You know, puppy, I've never been one for censorship."

And with that Seto pulled the blankets and the duvet, fully exposing Joey's naked body and his grip on his own erected manhood.

"What the fuck, rich boy!"

Looking positively satisfied with himself, Seto cocked his head to the side, pouting.

"This ain't much of a show if I can't see shit."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Do go on."

These No-is-not-a-fucking-acceptable-answer-in-any-shape-or-form eyes again. Blushing, he closed his eyes again as his hand resumed its motion. Seto's eyes were on him, taking in everything: his grip on his beautiful, hardened cock, the shiver that covered his body, his jerky hips motions, his every sigh and refrained moan. A part of him wanted to stop Joey, get him on his hands and knees and fuck him at this very moment - but the other part, the one that spoke louder, wanted to keep admiring the view.

Joey's free hand rose, reaching for Seto's crotch.

"Oh-" he said, feeling how hard his lover was already.

" 'Oh'?" Seto repeated after him. "What did you expect?"

Seto placed his warm hand on Joey's, pressing his fingers harder on the erection that was battling to get free from his pants.

"That I could see you playing with yourself and not get a raging boner? Puppy, you bend over to pick up clothes in the drawer or tie up your shoes, and I want to fuck your brains out."

"Well-"

Joey's hand on Seto's manhood began firmer.

"Get to it then, unless you want me to finish just like I would have if you didn't come in?"

Seto took Joey's hand off him as he got on the bed over him, a hand on each side of his lover's head. Joey could feel his weight on him even though Kaiba was supporting most of it on his own. The CEO slowly leaned down, his lips getting closer and closer to Joey's, until he was so close that their lips brushed together as he replied:

"We wouldn't want that..."

And he kissed him, at long last, his tongue playing with his ever so delightfully. He tasted and smelled faintly of cold tobacco, a remnant of the cigarette he had been smoking in his car, but Joey had never minded - that was part of Seto Kaiba, after all. He eagerly pulled him closer to him his fingers digging through Seto's brown hair as he hungrily kissed him back, but it was not long until Seto pushed his arms down on the mattress, holding both of Joey's wrists above his head as he moved on to kiss his neck and nibble on his earlobes. _You're mine,_ every kiss, every flicker of his tongue, every nibble said. _Yes, I am,_ every breath, every moan, every arch in Joey's back replied.

The handsome CEO slowly worked his way down Joey's chest, steadily bringing his attention lower and lower, sending chills all over Joey's body every time his mouth touched his soft skin. Gently, Seto took the tip of his lover's cock between his lips.

"Oh, fuck-"

Joey dug his fingers into Seto's thick hair, although it only lasted a second before Kaiba removed his hands and forced them down on the bed again.

"Puppy," he said, his lips brushing Joey's hard cock, "Don't make me tie you up."

"FUCK-"

This time Seto had decided to waste no time, taking his boyfriend's manhood all the way in his burning hot mouth. Joey's hands curled up in tight fists as Seto eagerly pleasured him. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked him off, his tongue and lips expertly playing with him: it was not too long before Joey found himself on the edge, moaning, moving his hips in tandem with Seto's head.

"Yes - Seto j-just lik-OH-"

And Joey's whole body was trembling and shivering, quivering, as the wave of pleasure crashed all over him and sent him over the edge. Seto didn't budge, sucking and swallowing every bit of it, his tongue still playing with his boyfriend's cock even as he was coming down from his orgasm. Joey sat up in the bed as Kaiba was doing so as well, immediately leaning in to kiss him deeply, hastily taking off Seto's shirt and jacket, which he tossed on the other side of the room before getting to his pants, freeing his hardened cock at long last.

Joey was on all four on the bed, his tongue teasing the sensitive head of his lover's dick before he actually took him inside his mouth, causing Seto to sigh in pleasure and close his eyes. For someone who had never done this before their very first sexual encounter, he sure had been a fast learner. The CEO let himself enjoy the smoothness of Joey's mouth, and the softness of his blowjob.

A sound escaped his lips, half a moan, half a whisper of a word Joey could not hear, and he ran his fingers through his beloved puppy's golden hair. A hand still at the back of Joey's head, Seto lazily extended his other arm to the bedside table, pulling something from the drawer. Joey did not even notice his motion until he felt a finger teasing his ass - a very wet, silky finger that easily found its way inside of him. Joey moaned loudly, taking his mouth off Seto's dick as he did so.

"By all means, don't let me interrupt you," Seto teased him, sliding in a second finger.

Joey returned to what he had been doing, muffled moans coming out of him as he did his best to focus on what he was doing, despite the jolts of pleasure Seto's fingers were already sending through him. After a while, Seto pulled him up, holding him against his chest, leaning him to kiss him while his fingers still worked their magic inside of him, making Joey's whole world spin.

God, he was so incredibly exhilarating - and before he knew it, Joey was on his hands and knees again, only this time Seto's cock was nowhere near his mouth, and was pressing against his rear instead. The blond got a hold of a pillow and brought it under his upper chest and elbows, burying his face in it as he felt his lover slowly enter him.

"Mmmh-"

The CEO threw his head back, his hands finding a grip on Joey's hips as he gave him a moment to adjust. When he felt him wiggle his lovely ass, he took it as a sign that he was ready and slowly began thrusting inside of him, progressively picking up the pace until their pleasured voices filled the room. Joey eagerly moved his hips in rhythm with him, earning him a slap on his left buttock. The CEO leaned over him.

"Careful about how you shake that tight little ass," Kaiba whispered. "Some people may take it as an invitation to spank you."

Joey expected another slap, but instead Seto's hand slid down his hip and got a hold of his cock.

"Oh, fuck," Joey breathed as his lover began jerking him off as he kept thrusting in him.

He was hitting that spot, again, and again, and again, and his hand was smooth and felt so good, and his chest was warm against his back, and soon enough Joey found himself completely overwhelmed, his mind blacking out for a few blissful seconds. His whole body was tense, his muscles incredibly tight around Seto, who had to gather all his resolve to not get sent over the edge with his boyfriend. Seto's hand trailed up Joey's rib cage, reaching his cheek, making him tilt his head to the side so he could kiss him as he resumed his lovemaking.

"Yes," Joey pleaded as Kaiba straightened his upper body to speed up the pace, "Harder, God, harder-"

And Seto Kaiba was more than glad to oblige to that plea, firmly grabbing a fistful of golden hair to arch Joey's back, that new angle causing even more sexy moans to come out of his mouth.

"Seto, I'm... I'm... again... don't... s-top- OH-"

This time was too much for Seto too, and he collapsed as well, his motions smaller, jerkier as his orgasm hit him, pushing himself even deeper inside of Joey. It took them a while to regain their senses: once he had finally caught his breath again, Seto rolled to the side, bringing Joey with him, holding him close.

"I love you, pup."

Joey smiled, squeezing Seto's hand with what little strength he still had left. He was absolutely drained - no pun intended.

"I love you too, rich boy."

Seto closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep, his arm protectively hugging Joey against him.


End file.
